Lost Fanfic
by crystalwowwxx
Summary: Ok, so this is my first Lost fanfiction, well my first fanfiction on this site, so please be nice, I'm new at this... and i'm sorry for mistakes. I DO NOT OWN LOST! :'(
1. Chapter 1

Lost Fanfic

**Chapter One**

I don't remember the whole thing, just that I left from Sydney, Australia to go to Los Angeles on September 22nd, 2004, on Oceanic flight 815.

I woke up, very exhausted and confused, and everything was so vivid and for a moment I almost felt relaxed, lying on the sand, looking up at the bright, crystal, blue sky. I felt like I was on vacation in Hawaii. The warm, fuzzy feeling wore away almost instantaneously and, in that second, everything that had just happened suddenly came to me.

I carefully stood up and as I was looking around my surroundings, and all I saw were people running every other way and smoke and fire pouring out of the plane wreckage… then I started to hear screaming. Everybody was either trying to help others, yelling their heads off, or just standing around trying to collect everything that just happened, Like me. I was just starting to come to my senses when I heard someone yell, "Miss! Miss! Over here!," I looked over to my right and saw a man with brown hair, a buzzcut, and a shaved beard. He and a couple of other people were trying to pull a younger looking man from some of the plane wreckage. "Help me!" he yelled out at me. I stood there for a couple seconds, looking dumbfounded, then ran over there, immediately starting to pull the man out from under the piece of metal. His legs and upper torso were covered in blood. I knew I must've looked horrified because the man turned to me and said, "You did enough here I can take care of the rest, I'm a doctor."

I walked away, tripping a little while I was trying to figure out where I was, when I saw a bright red bag about ten or eleven feet away from me, then I noticed, that it was my bag! I looked around and saw a good amount of people grabbing and inspecting bags so I started running to my bag when I felt a huge gust of wind pulling me hard to the left and it was also at that time when I heard a heavy, British accent yell, "LOOK OUT!" I turned around and I saw a gigantic plane turbine engine right next to me. I was paralyzed with fear and it was starting to suck me up so it could turn me into bits and pieces and it would've if somebody hadn't pushed me out of the way. "Are you OK?" I looked up and saw a young man with shiny, blonde hair and beautiful, ocean blue eyes on top of me. He looked at me very sympathetically. I was still in shock from my near death experience but I still managed to say, "Yeah, thanks…" "Ok good." He said while getting off of me. before I could say anything more he stumbled off to help the man whom I helped earlier so I just got up and walked over to my bag. I was making sure it wasn't damaged and, to my surprise, it was not. I looked inside and everything I had packed was still in there, clothes, toothpaste, water, an energy bar, allergy pills, deodorant, and my mom's wallet, all perfectly fine. I turned and started staring at the British man who saved me earlier, he was frantically searching for something, looking through every bag he could get his hands on.

"Looking for something?" I said to him questionably.

"Uh, yeah just some uh… Water…"

"Well I have a bottle in my bag…" I said whilst reaching into my bag.

"Uh, no. it's fine, you look thirsty. You can have it."

I suddenly realized that I was incredibly parched and had to sit down from the fatigue. The British man stopped looking through the bags and turned to me.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I've just noticed I'm very thirsty." I said with a chuckle then took a drink out of my water bottle.

"Oh, good, I don't want you be hurt." He said while closing a bag.

"Why would you be worried about me? you don't even know me." I said a bit rudely.

"Well, Uh, I don't want someone I just met to die, or something…" He said in an embarrassed kind of way.

"Ok then…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You don't seem that scared of what's happening" The British man said.

"Well, actually, I am extremely frightened, even though I don't look it. I have no idea where I am or how I can leave but all I want is to get back home. I'm not much of a people person or, Uh, A public place person… I'm just trying to act calm." I explained.

"Oh, well I'm sure we're going to get out of this place soon." He said while smiling. I smiled back.

I really did want to go back home as soon as possible because I needed to apologize to my mother for what I did for it was indeed a very terrible thing. I then looked back at the British man and saw him staring at something with a strange look in his face so, as you would expect, I turned to where he had his gaze upon and saw a young, pregnant women with light, wavy blonde hair and she was pale, but not as pale as me, and had very light blue eyes. I didn't understand why he was staring. Is it because she's pregnant? How rude. I would never stare at someone for that, it's so impolite, but… the look in his face and his eyes it was… different. I couldn't figure out what it was and I was thinking very hard about it when the woman starting grabbing her stomach and making noises as if she was in incredible pain then started yelling, "HELP! I'M THINK HAVING CONTRACTIONS! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I just looked back at the British man, who yelled back, "Don't worry I'm coming!" then ran over to her, along with the man with the buzzcut, to help and I just watched because I didn't even know what to do I hadn't been in this kind of experience, or any experience really. The worst thing that has ever happened to me was something I don't even remember.

"Hey, have you seen a navy blue bag any… Oh! There it is!" I looked and saw a very tan woman with completely black hair and golden colored eyes grabbing a bag and sitting down to look through it. "Huh, everything's fine…" She said in a surprised voice. "There's nothing wrong with my bag either, maybe they didn't get impacted that m-much, Oh, I apologize for stuttering." I said while nodding my head in an apologetic way.

"Uh… No prob… I'm Emily." She said.

"Thank you, and my name is Becky Welsh." I knew Emily thought I strange for apologizing for stuttering, but that's what I'm used to.

"Look at that girl with the blonde hair over there" Emily commanded while pointing.

"Where… Oh, I see her, what about her?" I asked.

"She's just standing there screaming, not even helping anyone."

"Well neither are we." I said boldly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It had been about a couple of hours since the plane had crashed, It was dark, and everybody was still confused and worried but not freaking out and screaming anymore, and some people had built a fire and others were handing out food and everybody was commiserating, when strange, very loud crashing noises came out of the jungle. I was scared, I didn't know what it could possibly be, no sound like that could come out of a normal animal or human being. Then the tall trees in the jungle started falling down, like some massive creature was plowing toward us, and everybody immediately started getting up and, for some reason, going closer to the forest but me, I was backing away, along with Emily. Then it stopped. Just came to a complete stop.

_"Hello everybody, just as a reminder, Oceanic 815 will be landing shortly, there has been a problem and we will have to land in Fiji, thank you for your patience!"_

_As soon as I heard that announcement come on the speaker I knew that I had made a mistake. I never should have left… it would have been better, But I just had to stay calm, as soon as I landed I would rush to mom's house and just start apologizing and hope for the best. I was staying calm when the plane turbulence started kicking in, the plane was rattling and shaking and, at first, it wasn't that bad, I could handle it, but then it got real crazy and I could see people flying out of their seats and that's when everything just went black._

Suddenly rain started pouring down from the sky, out of nowhere, so I found a piece of metal to hide under from it, with Emily and the pregnant woman. Everybody else ran for shelter as well, except for one man, an older man, who just sat there in the rain, smiling. Soon after we heard the noises from the forest again, and the trees were moving, just like before, only faster now. Then it stopped abruptly, just like before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The rain had ended but then another bad thing happened now, and I was already starting to see a pattern occurring, two men started fighting with each other, one white with dark blonde hair down to his face and he sounded country, the other was a darker-skinned man, probably Arabic, and he had black curly hair down to his neck. The two were punching and kicking each other and yelling obscenities, I had never seen a display quite like this before in my life and they probably would've killed each other if the doctor and a tall, skinny black man hadn't separated them. They were still yelling though, the country man screamed that the darker-skinned man was a terrorist and crashed the plane. I didn't believe him, the darker-skinned man seemed decent, I didn't have a bad feeling about him. I walked away from it all because I didn't even want to deal with it at that point and soon after I left I accidently ran into the British man.

"Oh, I'm sorry um…" I started

"Charlie, I'm Charlie." He responded while walking away towards the jungle.

"Charlie…" I whispered to myself. I went to the shore and sat down and about a minute later the pregnant woman came over and sat down next to me.

"That's crazy isn't it? A terrorist… Do you believe it?" she said in an Australian accent.

"No, of course not, I was sitting near him on the plane and I didn't see him do anything suspicious. I'm Becky by the way." I was so happy to be having a conversation with someone, I felt lonely, but nervous to talk to anyone, so I'm glad someone approached me.

"I'm Claire uh Claire Littleton. I uh think he was innocent too." Claire said while smiling.

"Um, hey."

I turned around and saw Emily standing behind me. she had a baggy jacket on.

"Hello, do you need something?" I asked her politely.

"Just someone to talk to, I feel awkward just standing around doing nothing."

"Well then you're more than welcome to sit down with us, This is Claire." I said gesturing to Claire who just smiled.

"Thanks," Emily started while sitting down next to me. "So, I heard that a couple of people were going up further on the island to try and get a signal for a radio they found."

"A radio? Where did they get a radio?" I asked.

"A few hours ago the doctor, Jack, that chick with the brown hair and the freckles, and the um guy with the uh like blonde hair and the accent-''

"You mean Charlie?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, if that's his name. But anyways, they all went to look for the cockpit in the jungle and found a radio on the pilot."

"So who's going to like, the top of the island?" Claire asked Emily.

"I don't know yet, maybe Jack." Emily answered.

"I'm surprised no one came to rescue us yet…" I said while staring out into the ocean.

"Yeah, doesn't the airport have a tracking system for their planes and can tell what happened to them and where they went?" Claire asked.

"Exactly, so they should've come by now. I'm getting worried…" I responded.

"Me too, I hope they find a signal on the radio thingy." Emily added.

"Maybe we should go with them, you know, to help." I suggested.

"I don't know… we don't really know this island yet, there could be like, natives that will kill us or something." Emily warned me.

"Yeah… you're right. I guess it's a man's job." I said.

"But I think the woman who went to the cockpit is going too." Said Claire.

"Look! They're going!" Emily said while pointing at a group of people. "The two men who were fighting are going and Charlie and that blonde headed chick who was screaming and… who's that?"

"It's Boone, her brother. And there's the freckles woman too, I was right" Claire informed us.

"Well I guess it's too late then." I said a little let down. I wanted to go because I wanted to contribute to getting off the island, instead of just doing nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very short chapter, sorry.**

**Chapter Five**

Emily, Claire and I were still sitting around and talking when an Asian man with black, shiny hair went up to Claire with a tray of cups with food or something in them and started speaking Korean. It looked like he was offering one of them to her but I couldn't understand him, and I didn't know WHAT could be in those cups, fish, lobster, some sort of vegetable, I didn't know, and I didn't really want to know.

"Evar tongao ana dishi foe sale." The Korean man seemed to say.

"Oh, no th-thank, no it's fine." Claire replied.

"Okie en dunshi eh a nagen nora um noga nah hen nowa a heawa kun, aya tagen nah." He kept on gesturing to his mouth and stomach and I suspected it had to do with Claire being pregnant. After a couple more minutes of arguing Claire finally took one of the cups and ate the food. She then felt her baby kick and made the Korean man feel her stomach while me and Emily were snickering to ourselves because it was obvious that the man had no clue what was going on**.**


End file.
